


Ocean Drive

by Clexahospitalsex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexahospitalsex/pseuds/Clexahospitalsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road-Trip au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're riding down...

**Author's Note:**

> I write angst mostly. But I'm done with angst now. So try to write happy.

Clarke looked up from her steering wheel to stare at her best friend. Sometimes she forgot how beautiful she was. In a platonically way of course. Nothing more. “Something’s the matter?” Lexa grinned at her as she looked back at her. “Maybe you have to watch the road.” She mumbled. Clarke laughed at that and nodded. She kicked her feet down, driving faster. Lexa gulped. Clarke knew damn well that Lexa hated it when she drove too fast. “Something’s the matter?” Clarke smirked back. Payback…

“So, what’s the first destination?” Lexa looked up from the map she was holding. “You tell me.” Clarke answered. “You’re good with maps. Always were.” She didn’t look up from the steering wheel this time. “You remembered that time when we were eight years old.” Lexa grinned. She had difficulty to suppress her laughter. “When we were playing hide and seek. You were supposed to go look for me. But instead…” She took a pause and snickered. “Instead you wandered off the road. And I had to get your parents. We found you after a hour.” Lexa finally bursted out in laughter. “Fuck you.” Clarke growled as a response. “Language please.” Lexa answered stern. “Oh. Now you’re not laughing. Childish?” She gave Lexa a playful push. “So anyways. I just thought of Alexandria. That was the first place we ever visited on a road trip. With the whole gang.” Lexa sighed. That was the thing about childhood memories. When you thought of the happy ones, you inevitably took some sad memories with it. And there were plenty. She also saw it on Clarke’s face. Clarke tried to ignore it and just answered Lexa. “The only reason we visited that shithole was because it was your namesake. Your parents must have loved that place.” Clarke teased. “Our family has a weak spot for shitholes.” Lexa countered, winking at Clarke and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Lexa. I’m driving.” The blonde shouted. Lexa nodded. “I’m sorry. I will stop distracting you... Princess.” Clarke shot her another look. “You know I hate that nickname.” Lexa nodded and focused on the map once again.

After another hour of driving, Clarke looked at Lexa. “Where are we meeting the gang?” She asked. Lexa returned the look. It was funny how Lexa was supposed to know. They were Clarke’s friends primarily. “I thought somewhere in Scotland.” They arrived at the Heathrow Airport in London this morning. Clarke and Lexa were supposed to drive together for a few days and then meet the others in Scotland. Then make a road trip through the rest of Europe together. It was a long time since Clarke and Lexa had some alone time. They were best friends in the past after all. But then they went to different schools and lost most of the contact. Until one of Clarke’s best friends, Octavia, hooked up with one of Lexa’s best friends. Small world with so many wonders.

Lexa looked up when her phone rang. She checked it: It was Raven freaking Reyes. “Hello” Lexa answered the phone and set it on loudspeaker. “Hey, little raccoon.” Raven screamed through the car. “I tried to call the princess. But guess she’s busy.” Lexa heard someone laugh in the background. Probably Octavia. Lexa had the feeling that if Raven had the possibility to wink through a phone, she would just do that right now. “You know she hates that nickname.” Lexa replied stern. “Oh, don’t be so serious, Lex. Clarke doesn’t like her crushes serious. Ask Finn.” Raven laughed when there was a struggle hearable. “That’s true.” Finn shouted into the phone, probably after stealing it from Raven. “Where are we meeting?” Lexa replied, ignoring Raven’s teasing. “How about….” She paused. “Wait. I’ll ask Wells. He knows this kind of stuff.” Footsteps were hearable for a while. Lexa laid the phone down so Clarke could talk. Then there was some struggle hearable again and a slight whistle hearable. “Heyyy.” A voice grinned. “Jasper, shut up.” Clarke answered serious. “Give me Wells.” “Ouch. I hate you Raven.” Jasper replied when something was heard that sounded a lot like Raven punching Jasper. “Hey. I’m sorry for the kids.” Wells finally replied. “I want to see Loch Ness. So somewhere nearby. Maybe we can eventually go to Edinburgh. From there we can take a plane to the main land. Visit France or The Netherlands or something. Okay, Clarke?” Wells informed. Clarke nodded before realizing Wells wasn’t able to see that. “Yeah, sure. I’m sorry I left all the idiots with you. I bet you’re dying with Finn, Jasper, Raven, Murphy in one room.” Clarke laughed at her own joke. “It’s okay.” Wells replied. “I understand you needed some alone time with Lexa. You haven’t seen each other for a long time. And Lincoln and Monty help me.” He said. “I need to hang up. Talk to you later. Have fun.” He announced. “Love you.” Clarke made a kissing sound and hung up. “Why does everybody think we’re a couple?” Lexa frowned, raising an eyebrow. “Do you blame them?” Clarke replied, forcing a laugh. “Maybe they just want to have you happy.”

Lexa had a girlfriend of five years. Her name was Costia. She was Lexa’s sunshine. Until she died in a car accident. That was accidentally one of the reasons for Lexa and Clarke meeting each other again. Clarke’s dad died in a way that resembled it. Also a car crash. Clarke’s friends and mom forced her to go to a support group. Lexa’s best friend, Anya, did the same. Sounds like your typical love story….

“I find it quite funny how almost all of our friends had the idea to go on a trip to Europe." Clarke commented a few hours into their drive. “Not everybody together. But still. We would be able to meet most of them. Harper and Monroe are somewhere in Sweden. Anya was… What did you say? Hiking somewhere in the mountains. In Austria or something.” Clarke frowned. Lexa just nodded as a answer. “Maybe we can meet her somewhere.” Clarke smiled at Lexa, looking past her through the window. They were somewhere between Kendall and Carlisle. It was getting late and it was smart if they would try to find a motel. Lexa had a map with most of them on it. “There’s one a few minutes from here. Just straight.” Lexa mumbled to no one in particular. “At least we found a difference between our way to the motel and you.” Clarke teased. Lexa shot her a annoyed look. “Ha ha. You’re hilarious.” She answered. “I know.” Clarke chuckled. Clarke kept driving and after  a few minutes parked her car at a typical motel. “It looks just like those at home.” Clarke said as she looked at it. She got out of the car and walked to the back to grab a bottle of wine. “You want something?” She asked Lexa as she threw a plastic cup towards her. Lexa nodded and filled her glass. Clarke immediately downed hers and walked towards the motel reception when Lexa realized something as she watched the other girl walk. It isn’t that smart to drink alcohol when you’re with a girl you have unanswered feelings for.

 


	2. With half the tank and empty heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lighthearted chapter with some drunk sadness (not too much).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for Lígia, who is one of the most important people I know and deserves so much happiness and a relationship as loving as Clexa. She doesn't deserve the shit she's going through. I wrote this for her.

Clarke looked at Lexa, resisting a laugh. “You’re sure this is a good idea.” She looked at the bottle in Lexa’s hand. “Raven is right. You do have a alcohol problem.” She pinched Lexa in her side as a way to tease her. Lexa shook her head. “This is my first drink in a year. I never drink. Only when I’m with the bunch of you. I like wine. But the rest…” She interrupted herself by releasing a loud burp. Clarke bursted out in laughter. “You’re damn gross. Why am I even friends with you?” She chuckled between her laughter. “Cause you love me of course.” Lexa countered. It was pretty clear she wasn’t a good alcohol-person. She got drunk quite quick. It was especially stupid when your best friend, and potential crush (She is confused. She doesn’t know what she feels), is with you. Conceal this shit. Lexa took another sip of wine. Maybe she could just pass out. Alcohol and being tired… Maybe a good combination this time.

Lexa turned around the room. It was a okay motel. Not too cheap. Still cheap for what Lexa was used to, and she knew for Clarke too. Clarke’s mother was a doctor and earns quite a lot. Lexa’s parents are multi-millionaires. They have quite a lot of money. It annoys Lexa sometimes. Especially when your parents are not so open to what they call “sins” (homosexuality). But Lexa is not able to say anything about it. She needs her parents money. Her aunt and uncle are more supportive though. So that helps. But at least that money was a reason she met Clarke. Their parents enrolled both of them in a private school. Nothing was good enough for her parents. Lexa hopes her brother, Aden, won’t be ruined by their parents. Hopes he survives there. He don’t deserves being ruined by their parents like she was.

She threw the empty bottle, from where she was sitting, to the trash can but missed it. Disastrously. The bottle landed three meters from the trash can. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at Lexa’s disaster of a try. “Are you blind?” She asked really serious. “No. I’m not. Matter of fact, I can see your beauty pretty well.” Lexa realized what she said far too late and threw her against her mouth, trying to prevent herself from saying more stupid things. Clarke didn’t take it serious and just laughed it off, grabbing the bottle and throwing it in the trash can. “Maybe you should stop drinking.” Clarke stated with a stern look. Lexa groaned. “But I need to drink my sadness away.” She mumbled. Clarke sighed and got up, sitting down next to Lexa, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Don’t be sad.” Clarke whispered in her ear and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Costia?”

Lexa nodded and lowered her head. “I miss her so much.” Tears slowly started streaming down her face. Clarke whiped her tears away with the bottom corner of her shirt. “I know. I know, little raccoon. But you know you deserve happiness?” “Then why did she die?” Lexa immediately countered. “I don’t know, okay?” Clarke sighed. “I don’t know why bad stuff happens. If I knew that, I would banish it all from your life. I wish I could make it better.” Lexa deeply smiled at what Clarke said. “You’re such a good friend. You’re the best.” She kissed Clarke on her cheek. “If it gives me these kind of rewards, I love to.” She snickered, teasing Lexa. Clarke got up to turn some music on. Lexa immediately groaned. “I don’t care if I’m drunk. I still hate your music.” She said, unintentionally sounding funny, when Justin Bieber started singing. “Raven thinks I have good music taste.” Clarke smirked, but Lexa laughed quickly. “That’s a lie. Raven just likes acting crazy and singing this shit really loud. You know she likes attention.” Lexa grinned. “Okay. Good point.” Clarke admitted. Lexa made a smug face. She loved when she was proven right.

After a hour Clarke was dancing on what was the ninety-ninth Bieber song according to Lexa. “Can you please stop?” Lexa groaned as loud as she could. “Even One Direction would be better.” Lexa said, her voice overflowing with annoyingness. “Alright.” Clarke grinned, winking at Lexa and turning One Direction on. “Aaaaah!” Lexa screamed in a pillow. “Everything hurts.” “You shouldn’t have drunk so much. Your own fault.” Clarke teased. Lexa threw her pillow to Clarke. “Shut up.”

“Want to play spin the bottle?” Clarke jumped up from the couch, music playing quietly, almost not being able be heard. “Ehm, no.” Lexa pulled a gross face. “I’m not interested.” She was hoping Clarke couldn’t see through a lie. “That’s okay.” Clarke sighed. “But I’m so bored. Let’s play a game or something?” Clarke grabbed a sheet of paper and calmly started to fold it into a plane. She threw it towards Lexa and she caught it. “Wooh. Well done.” Clarke screamed out of enthusiasm. “It’s clear you’re not drunk anymore.” Lexa raised a eyebrow. “It’s been three hours since I last drank. Of course I’m sober. Don’t worry.” Lexa played with the tip of her leather jacket. “It’s so cold here.” She shivered. “I think the heater is broken.” Clarke answered and walked towards it. “Sure you can do this?” Lexa frowned. “Yeah. I’ve learned from my dad. And Raven. She is a good teacher.” She opened the heater. “It’s just turned off. But the switch button is broken.” Clarke fumbled with the heater while Lexa opened a new bottle of wine, and after a few minutes she finally managed to make it. Clarke threw her arms in the air. “You’re the best.” Lexa grinned. “You can do literally everything.” Clarke smirked. “Except convincing you to kiss me.” She grinned. “Why do you want to kiss me so bad?” Lexa asked, talking to the ceiling. “I just like sharing spit with people.” She said in a far too serious tone. “I’m a symbiote. I get more power when I share more spit. You don’t want me to die, do you?” Clarke teased. “I don’t. Expect when you want to kiss me.” Lexa countered. She didn’t even know why she was lying. She knew damn well that she wouldn’t want anything but kissing Clarke. But it would just make things complicated. And she couldn’t have that. What if she lost Clarke. She couldn’t deal with that. Maybe the universe was punishing her for being gay. Maybe God was. Lexa wasn’t really Christian. She wanted to be. Wanted to believe in a God who would help all people. But her parents taught her that God hated everyone who was different than them. And Lexa couldn’t blame Him. She hated herself too. She was a disaster and a disappointment. But she felt like the best version of herself when she was with Clarke. Maybe a soulmate could also be a friend. And Clarke was hers. In every life. You know what, she didn’t care. Even if this shit was not her taste of music. She grabbed Clarke and started to crazily dance with her. “Too much alcohol?” Clarke laughed between steps. “Neh. You’re just kind of amazing.” Lexa whispered and bumped against her. Before she realized, her face was so close to Clarke’s. She could practically fell her lips already. Lexa looked her in the eyes and made the space between their lips smaller.

And then the bell rang. Lexa groaned and Clarke walked towards the door, acting like THAT didn’t happen. She opened the door and her jaw dropped. “What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet in a day. Not here? This night.” Clarke rambled confused as Raven entered the room, grabbing the bottle from Lexa. “Leave some booze for me, commander raccoon.” She teased. Lexa chuckled and hugged Raven. “Missed you too.” Raven grinned, trying to escape Lexa’s bear hug. “We were bored and didn’t want to celebrate without the two of you.” From behind Raven, Octavia appeared and after her all the others. “Hey, princess.” Bellamy grinned, carrying loads of booze. “Time for a party?” Octavia and her brother spoke at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is Always welcome.  
> Tumblr: all-my-ships-are-dead

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is Always more than welcome.
> 
> Tumblr: all-my-ships-are-dead


End file.
